


only the two of us

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ballet Dancer Choi Yeonjun, Class Differences, Dancer Choi Yeonjun, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Choi Yeonjun must carry on the legacy of his family's influence in the ballet world. But even with all the fame and glory, he hides a secret burden. One day he walks into a band room, unknowing that a lost country bumpkin named Choi Soobin had also walked in. Choi Soobin is a lucky photographer major who just happened to score a full ride in one of Korea's elite universities. Lost on his way to his class on the first day of the semester, he wanders into a band room and begins to sing to pass time.That's when Yeonjun's heart began to flutter.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	only the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thank you so much for deciding to read my fic today. This is the second time I've started a new story and if you've read my first one, I apologize if I end up dropping it:,) This one might be a challenge for me because I'm trying to write at least 4k words per chapter, so updates might be slow. I'm trying to commit and actually finish this one, so if I end up slacking off, please scold me :) Anyway enjoy your read!! Feedback is welcomed. 
> 
> P.S. Sorry in advance if there are typos and grammatical errors, I wrote half of this with zero sleep

The atmosphere in the living room is tense. Two brothers sit face to face. The oldest, with his arms and legs crossed, finally grows impatient with his younger brother, "Explain. Now."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I haven't the faintest idea."

"Okay," the oldest sighs. From under the coffee table, he pulls out a laptop. He opens a webpage and begins to type in the search bar, while the younger boy in front of him begins to nervously sweat because he knows exactly what the other is talking about. As the video loads, the other flips the laptop so that the younger boy can see that his bluffs were futile. He starts to play the video, letting it run for a few seconds before pausing it once more. "Well, I'll be damned. He sounds exactly like you," he looks up at his brother. "Yeonjun."

"Okay, so what if it is," Yeonjun begins. He closes the laptop screen. "Jimin-hyung?" 

"Yeonjun, please," Jimin pleads. Yeonjun becomes annoyed at his older brother's attempt to stop him. “I turned a blind eye and let you make music privately,” he points at the laptop. “I thought we made a deal to keep this a private thing.”

"It was  _ one _ song, Hyung."

"Yeonjun," Jimin stands and walks up to his brother. "You know how our family feels about--" he gestures towards the laptop.  _ "--this." _

"I uploaded one song, no big deal. I never said I was gonna drop my whole ballet career.” He scoffs, “You know it’s not like I have the option anyway, right?” 

Since birth, Yeonjun's entire existence had already been planned out right to his career down to who he'd marry, and it was something that he had long since accepted. He was always obedient at a young age and treated his family’s words as law. On top of that, he had always shown exceptional talent as a child and already made a name for himself in the world of ballet. But this was to be expected as a child with a lineage in ballet’s most important and influential dancers, the Choi family. But even after dedicating his whole life to ballet, his heart began to beat for another art.

Yeonjun was introduced to all types of musical genres aside from classical, from hip-hop to K-pop, through his peers at his private academies, and fell in love with music. His grandmother saw this as a distraction and had him sent away to Europe and forced to skip a year of school during middle school. Jimin sympathized with his younger brother and decided to help Yeonjun keep his double life secretly under the nose of his strict family for years. 

“Hyung, you can trust me,” Yeonjun assures him. “No one is gonna find out this is me. Not this time. I promise I didn’t show my face and I’ve posted everything under an alias.” He gently ruffles Jimin’s gelled hair, “So please forget you ever saw it.”

Jimin takes Yeonjin’s hand off of his head and places it on his palm. “You know there’s only so much I can help you.” Yeonjun smiles at his brother. Growing up, the two grew a strong bond with one another. While their family was busy maintaining their status and solidifying their influence, they became each other’s support system.

The brothers had lost both of their parents before Yeonjun was able to walk. Such a tragedy struck their family to the core, and they were never able to recover from it. Ever since that day, the family became colder and stricter towards Jimin and Yeonjun. The pressure shifted on them to keep the Choi family name in ballet. 

“I really appreciate it, Hyung. But I can do this myself.” Yeonjun gets up and leaves his brother contemplating to himself. Jimin’s always been very protective of his younger brother, because he too once had a passion for music. But as the next generation of dancers in his family, he had given up his passion and sold his soul to ballet. Yeonjun is different and Jimin sees it. The light in his eyes, the way his heart beats for music; Jimin wants to protect what Yeonjun still has. 

&&

It’s the beginning of a new semester and the lucky students of XXX University get to walk onto campus in below freezing temperatures. On the brightside, the cherry blossoms on campus are still in bloom and the sidewalks are covered in petals. While everyone is seemingly miserable to be back, an innocent freshman begins his new journey in Seoul. 

Choi Soobin still isn’t sure how he was able to snag a scholarship to one of the most prestigious colleges in Korea. Seoul was completely out of his comfort area, but his parents booked him a ticket to the next train to Seoul and kicked him out of the house. Now he’s standing in front of his dream school. 

He always did well academically, but surprisingly it was his talent for photography that gave him a full ride to college, as well as an allowance and a dorm. Soobin just had to accept the one condition he was given: to major in photography. Which was fine, but Soobin never really saw himself doing photography as a profession. Nonetheless, this was a one-in-a-life-time opportunity he just couldn’t give up. 

Walking up the stairs into the campus felt like an entirely different world. Known for being an elite school, XXX University has its own share of famous alumni: from K-Pop stars to Chaebols. It’s fair to say that the school has received way too many generous donations because Soobin feels as if he just walked into a whole different society. The stunning architecture of each department building is enough to make anyone from the outside world drop their jaws. Soobin already feels out of place. Still,  _ who else can say they studied at an elite school for free _ , he thinks, admiring the fresh surroundings whilst trying to keep his mouth from dropping. 

After wandering around the campus and “accidentally” walking into different department buildings, Soobin finds his dorm complex, which is also pretty luxurious, and walks into an elevator.  _ I could get used to this _ , Soobin thinks, admiring the beautiful carpet beneath him. 

Before the doors could close, a voice in the distance calls out. “Hey, can I get on?” Soobin presses a button and the doors open as a boy sprints into the elevator besides Soobin. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Soobin smiles to himself, dimples and all, after the good deed. The boy and Soobin both get off on the same floor and eventually find themselves walking up to the same door. They stand there in confusion for a while until one of them finally connects the dots. 

The boy from the elevator smacks his hands together, “Oh! So you’re my roommate!” His eyes widen at the realization and quickly enters the room before Soobin could look inside. “Shit, I thought I had more time,” he mumbles under his breath. The boy peeks his head out the door and looks up at Soobin. 

“Uh let me just...clean up the place,” he laughs, nervously. It takes a solid ten minutes before Soobin can finally enter his dorm. Then, the door finally opens. “W-welcome to your humble abode!” The boy pants, visibly exhausted after haphazardly moving all his belongings under his bed and away from Soobin’s side of the room. 

Soobin smiles at him and walks in, taking a look around. It’s much bigger than he’d imagined, bigger than his own room at home. Even with a roommate, Soobin has a lot of space just to himself. On the side of the small hallway that connects the front door to the actual dorm is a full bathroom, equipped with a separate shower, bathtub, and dual sinks. They each have their own full-sized beds and massively sized study tables. The interior was already decorated as if it were a five-star hotel suite, floor to ceiling. 

Soobin walks over to his respective closet, completely mesmerized by its size. He laughs to himself, “Not sure if I’m ever going to need this much closet space.” His roommate must have heard him because he heard the boy respond back with a simple: “Yeah, I feel you.” 

After settling down, Soobin’s roommate approaches him. 

“I forgot to introduce myself,” he puts on a friendly smile and extends his hand out to Soobin. “My name’s Huening Kai, but since we’ll be living together for the next four years, you can call me ‘Hyuka’.”

Soobin accepts the friendly gesture and takes Kai’s hand to shake, “Hello, I’m Choi Soobin.”

“Nice to meet you Soobin, now that we know each other’s names, wanna head to the mess hall with me? I haven’t had lunch yet and I’m starving,” Kai whines while patting his stomach. 

“Yeah sure, I haven’t eaten yet either.” The two head downstairs to the prettiest mess hall Soobin has ever seen and he stops to admire the place. Little did he know, Kai had taken notice of Soobin’s astonishment. 

“I’m assuming you’re probably not from these parts,” Kai says bluntly. Soobin laughs in embarrassment 

“Is it that obvious?” 

“A bit, yeah,” Kai said, following a half-suppressed laugh. “No shame in that though. There are people from all different types of backgrounds here.” Kai taps Soobin and points towards a section of the mess hall.

“See those people over there?” Soobin nods curiously. “That’s where all the foreign students hang out,” Kai says, before shifting his direction to another part of the room. “--and there’s where all the performing arts students group themselves. Sometimes they do performances here from time to time. Ooh, I heard their drama is pretty spicy too if you know what I mean.”

“Oh?” A question pops into Soobin’s head, “Wait Kai--aren’t you a freshman? How do you know all of this?”

“My Hyung goes here, he's a senior right now. I came here to visit him sometimes during high school.” Kai and Soobin walk up to a line for some snacks and continue their conversation. Soobin stops for a moment to stare in awe at the store’s selection of pastries. Kai swears he almost saw hearts come out of Soobin’s eyes as he stares at the taller boy, gushing over sweets. 

Soobin turns to look at Kai. “I just might end up using all my allowance here,” he cries. 

“Don’t worry, it’s on me today,” Kai flips out a credit card. “Well, technically it’s on my brother.” The two laugh before someone from behind asks them to move up the line. The two purchase their snacks and head towards an empty table near where Kai had said the performing arts students gather. Kai looks at the taller boy, who’s staring intently at his red bean bun. 

“You should’ve ordered more. I told you, it was on me,” Kai offered. 

“No, it’s alright I swear,” Soobin smiles at him. “I’m content with just one. Thanks.” With that, the two begin to carry on their conversation from before. Although they had just met, they instantly clicked and their conversation evolved as if they’ve been friends for years.  _ This is really great, _ Soobin thinks. He was afraid of not being able to fit in, but he finds himself comfortably having a conversation with someone he’d just met, and better yet his roommate. 

Back home in the countryside, life was much simpler for Soobin. Life there was pretty slow and not much happened. As an introvert, his friend circle rarely ever changed. He’d basically grew up with them and rarely were there any new transfers to befriend. Soobin wasn’t sure if he was going to make it there without getting homesick, but as of now, he didn’t seem to worry much about his stay there. 

Soobin is ecstatic to find out his roommate has the same interests and hobbies he has: down from anime to hating sports. Both feel very fortunate to have met each other. After a good talk about the things they like, Soobin changes the topic. “It’s a little late to ask but what’s your major?”

“Hmm, right now I’m in computer science,” Kai clicks his tongue. “But I might switch before classes start.” There’s a long pause before Kai continues his sentence. Soobin notices that Kai is hesitant. “I want to try switching to the performing arts.” The drastic difference between the majors sparks curiosity in Soobin.

“Oh? Is there a specific reason?” He inquired. 

“Well--Okay I’ll tell you,” Kai prepares himself. “But first a disclaimer: I do like the arts and people who know me would say I’m really talented at singing and dancing--oh, and did I tell you I can really play some instruments really well? Anyway,” he takes a deep breath. 

“--There’s this person that I really like,” Kai does a tiny scream. Soobin suppressed a laugh from coming out. He thinks it’s kinda cute the way Kai is embarrassed to talk about it. Kai notices and hides his flustered face. 

“Hey, there’s no judgment here, I promise,” Soobin assures Kai. “I think it’s cute that you’re motivated by love.” Kai lifts his head up to look at Soobin but covers his flustered cheeks with his sweater paws. 

“Well--he’s a guy,” Kai observes Soobin's face, but Soobin continues to smile at him as if the fact doesn’t phase him at all. “He’s actually one of my closest friends. I’ve liked him for a while now. When he told me he and another one of my closest friends were going to the same university as me, I was thrilled. I thought that maybe this could be my chance…”

“So this person is in the performing arts?”

“Yeah, but I’m not only switching because of him. As much as I like him, I wouldn’t waste my time like that if we’re going to be real here.” Kai fiddles around with his food before gaining the courage to ask Soobin something. “So does it bother you?”

Soobin gives him a questioned look, “What does?”

“That a guy like me likes another guy.”

“Why would I be bothered? If it makes you feel better, I’m bisexual,” Soobin says nonchalantly. 

“You know what,” Kai slams his hand on the table, startling Soobin off-guard. “I believe in destiny. You’re literally the perfect roommate.” Soobin changes his usual expression to something smugger and it amuses Kai. Soobin puts on a smirk. 

“I am perfect,” he gloats. The two laugh it out until their abdomens start to ache before Kai switches to panic mode. 

“Oh shit,” he whispers loudly at Soobin. Kai quickly puts on a panicked smile as a boy walks towards him from behind Soobin. 

“Hyuka! When did you move in? Taehyun and I just moved into our dorm. We were trying to call you so we could hang out,” the boy glances at Soobin. “But it seems you were already preoccupied.” The boy turns to Soobin. 

“Hi there, my name is Choi Beomgyu,” he smiles. 

“Choi Soobin.” Kai lightly taps Soobin’s foot under the table to get his attention. When Soobin turns to look at him, Kai quickly words something with his mouth.  _ C-R-U-S-H _ . That’s when a light bulb appears in Soobin’s head. “Beomgyu, would you like to join us?” He offers a seat for Beomgyu. Kai kicks Soobin’s shin but not letting his expression falter.

“Could I? Then if you don’t mind, I’ll call over Taehyun to sit with us.” A moment passes and Beomgyu comes back with a boy with red hair. 

“Ugh, why’d you guys have to call me over,” Taehyun whines. “I was literally having a conversation with a really hot sunbaenim. Who knows when I’ll bump into him again.”

“Dude, stop flirting with every guy you see within a meter radius,” Beomgyu lectured. 

“That’s an over-exaggeration,” Taehyun clarifies before introducing himself to Soobin. “Hey, I’m Kang Taehyun, nice to meet you.” A conversation starts about something relating to campus drama, and towards the end, Soobin becomes well acquainted with Kai’s friends. Halfway towards the conversation, however, a certain group catches Soobin’s eyes. In the center of that group is a boy with distractingly bright yellow hair. But what catches Soobin’s attention is his beautiful smile. 

The others look at Soobin and take notice. “That’s Choi Yeonjun,” Taehyun interrupts. “He’s a freshman like us but he’s already claimed the title ‘ballet prince of the performing arts department’. You might recognize him, he’s sorta a celebrity at this point. Not to mention his family…” 

“They’re like ballet royalty at this point,” Kai joins in. “But I think that’s on his maternal side. His paternal side is full of rich influential business people. It’s really a shame what happened to his parents though…” 

“I heard his maternal grandmother has been really strict on him since they died,” Beomgyu adds. “At least that’s what the rumors say.”

“His brother is really hot not gonna lie,” Taehyun blurts out. The three of them laugh. They continue to converse, but Soobin continues to stare at Yeonjun and the group around him in amazement and admiration. It’s when Yeonjun makes eye contact with him that he finally comes back to his senses. Yeonjun had felt Soobin’s stare but shrugged it off. 

&&

Soobin’s peaceful sleep is interrupted by an obnoxious alarm. He lets his drowsiness wear off before getting up. He looks over to his right to find Kai still sound asleep and it makes him instantly regret ever signing up for morning classes. 

It takes him a few moments to get dressed and he finally leaves the door with a smile on his face. _First_ _ day of college, _ he’s screaming from the inside. Although he’s a bit nervous, the excitement seems to shadow his nerves away. 

He’s been walking for a while now trying to find the right building, but the campus just seems to go on endlessly. Luckily he planned this beforehand, waking up about half an hour before classes actually start. So he continues to walk, and walk….and walk….and walk….for about ten minutes. Soobin was never really good at directions, even as a country bumpkin, he always needed a friend to accompany him anywhere. Defeated, Soobin decides to wait to bump into someone, hopefully, an upperclassman, for directions in an empty classroom. Or at least wait for Kai to wake up and answer his text messages. 

Confident that he’s alone, Soobin sings to himself to let time pass. He’d always loved singing, but because of his shyness, he’s never had enough courage to perform during school festivals or even in front of his friends. Similar to photography, Soobin just had a natural talent for it. But unlike photography, Soobin had a hidden passion for it. 

Soobin’s singing is suddenly interrupted by a phone ringing. The sound echoes throughout the room and Soobin becomes shaken. He looks down at his phone and immediately becomes flustered after discovering that it wasn’t his phone that was ringing. He turns his whole body towards the direction of where the sound came from. 

Soobin realized he didn’t just walk into any classroom, he’d walked into the band room. The sound came from behind the score music shelf. Despite being unprepared to face the embarrassment, he finds the courage to walk towards the shelf. Once he’s about five feet away from the shelf, a boy peeks his head, out unsure of what to say to Soobin. The two make eye contact and Soobin finally recognizes the boy.  _ Choi Yeonjun. _

Soobin feels a part of himself die as the embarrassment starts to sink in. Soobin opens his mouth first but no words come out. Yeonjun speaks up first. 

“I really didn’t mean to hear,” he begins. Soobin freezes entirely and he can feel the rising temperature of his cheeks. “You have an amazing voice.”

_ PAUSE. _ Soobin brain malfunctions.  _ WHAT THE FUCK _ , he screams internally. His expression becomes visibly confused. “H-how long were you listening for?” Soobin finally mustered up the courage to ask. 

“About the entire time,” Yeonjun says as Soobin’s eyes and mouth widen. 

“...I see,” Soobin cracks a nervous smile. He looks behind Yeonjun. “Is there…”

“Oh, no. It’s just me don’t worry,” Yeonjun reassures him. “Look, please don’t be embarrassed at all. I really enjoyed your singing.” Somehow Soobin feels as if his words are sincere. 

“Thank you.” Yeonjun walks towards him. He takes out his hand and offers it to Soobin. 

“Choi Yeonjun, nice to meet you. Rather a strange encounter, but,” Yeonjun smiles. “I’m really glad to have bumped into you.” Surprised by his kindness, Soobin looks at him. He hadn’t noticed earlier but he’s a bit taller than Yeonjun. Only having seen him once from afar, Soobin assumed that someone of his stature was just as tall or taller than he was. Soobin shakes his hand. 

“I’m Choi Soobin,” he says softly, still slightly timid. 

_ How cute,  _ Yeonjun smiles. “So what brings you to the band room, Soobin?”

“I’m actually kind of lost at the moment…”

“If it’s a room, I can help you.” Soobin shows him his schedule and Yeonjun gives him very clear directions. Despite declining Yeonjun’s offer to escort him to class, Yeonjun decides to tag along until he reaches the lecture hall. The two converse in small talk on the way.

“Are you performing art major?” Yeonjun asks. 

“Oh no, I’m a photography major,” Soobin says, turning his head to see Yeonjun’s surprised face. “Hmm? What’s the matter?”

“Oh--no it’s nothing. I just assumed you were in performing arts, I mean your voice--” Yeonjun stops. He realizes bringing it up might be a bit embarrassing for Soobin to talk about. But Soobin responds. 

“I’m flattered you think it’s great. But I’m not looking to turn it into anything professional. It’s more of a hobby,” Soobin suppresses a smile. No one has really complimented his voice before, but it’s not like anyone has ever had the chance to listen to it. Yeonjun giggles softly. 

“I think you would’ve been very successful as a singer,” he says shyly. Soobin finds this conversation to be very refreshing. The two continue walking in comfortable silence until Soobin spots the room. He’s five minutes early. Soobin thinks back to everything that had happened in the past 15 minutes. And then he turns to look at Yeonjun. He taps his shoulder. 

“Thanks for walking me to class, I’m really glad I’m not late on my first day.”

Yeonjun’s heart fluttered. “It’s really nothing. I hope you have a great first day.” He watches Soobin enter the room, before realizing it was too late to ask for his number. 


End file.
